Tamiki Wakiki
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: After escaping to an unknown dimension, the DOA survivors must learn to adapt to the lifestyle of this new world. However, there hope for peace is threatened, when a familiar enemy has followed them. Time to take action.
1. Chapter: 1 (The Glowing Planet)

_Tamiki Wakiki_

 **Tamiki Wakiki is a story gap that goes on between the first and second season of "** _ **Uncharted: Tomb of the inFAMOUS Rush"**_ **and "** _ **Fighter Force"**_ **.**

 **The remaining survivors of the Dead Or Alive universe are in a state of danger, when a terrible force, known as the Beast is traveling across the world, killing everything, in its path. Not even the mighty force of the Hayabusa and Shadow ninja clan could stop it. As a final act of survival, Zack explains that he and Lisa Hamilton were creating a device that would allow them to travel to other dimensions. In order to save themselves, Zack decides to use this machine to send them into another dimension. Luckily enough, the machine works and the remaining survivors are saved. Now, they find themselves in another world. Now taking refuge on a planet called "** _ **Midori Kagayakimasu Hoshi**_ **" (also known as the** _ **Green Glowing Star**_ **), the survivors can now live in peace. Little do they know that a familiar threat has followed them. But exactly who is this threat and will they be able to stand against it and continue to keep the peace?**

 **Episode 1: The Glowing Planet**

 _ **Much has happened, since the leave of Helena and Stryker's old friends; Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Nathan Drake, Victor Sullivan, miss Lara Croft, her best friend Sam Nishimura and the mysterious blonde called Kat. During their time with the married couple, they have informed them of a coming threat known as the Beast; a powerful force that plans on killing every living thing, in its path. Helena and Stryker inform them that they will be ready for this threat. During their leave, Stryker called his troops and prepared for the worst. As for Helena, she contacted the Hayabusa and Shadow ninja clan and informed them of the upcoming threat. That night, Helena was in her room, looking at a picture of her family that consisted of her, her husband: Stryker Fairchild Flynn, her half-sister: Kokoro, her oldest son Damion Douglas and her adoptive daughter Marie Rose. She then looked at another picture that consisted of her other family members; her other son Stryker Junior (or Stryker J), and her newest infant son Hiromitsu. She had a worried expression on her face, wondering if they were alright. Just then, someone, in a police uniform came walking in. It was her husband Stryker.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Helena.

Helena Douglas: Stryker.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Are you alright?

Helena Douglas: …

 _ **Stryker looked and noticed the picture that she was holding.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Helena, I know you're worried. Everything will be fine.

Helena Douglas: And what if it isn't. Remember what MacGrath and the others…

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Trust me, I remember what they said. And when that time comes, believe me, when I say we'll be ready.

Helena Douglas: How can you be so sure?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Because…I will not let anything happen to you, or our family. I'll protect you, no matter what. That is a promise.

Helena Douglas: We already lost someone…we lost Stry…

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: **NO**! No, don't you dare think about that. I haven't given up on searching for him. I never will. We'll find him, alright?

Helena Douglas: …

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I promise. I'll find him.

 _ **Helena wasn't so sure if Stryker meant his word but her husband has never let her down. He has always proven that he's true to his word and that he'd never break it or turn it down. That night, Helena was asleep, in her room, while Stryker was on the phone with someone.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Any word?

?: No sign of this _Beast._ Everything has been quiet, so far.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: And what about my son?

?: Still no sign of him. I'm sorry, Stryker.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: It's fine. I'll look for him myself.

?: You may not have time. The Beast will be here soon. You heard what the others said. You might have to let him go.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: What if it was your daughter? Would you give up on her?

?: …

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I'll find him. Even if it takes me the rest of my life.

 _ **With that, Stryker hung up the phone. He turned his attention to the sleeping Helena and promised himself that he would find their son. The next day, Stryker and Helena were in the main room of the Freedom Survivor, speaking with two ninjas…Ryu Hayabusa and Ryu Kenshin (or Shadow).**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: We appreciate you two meeting us here.

Ryu Hayabusa: Tell us what the problem is.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: As you know, our friends from another time had informed us about a threat that was called the Beast. And of its coming.

Shadow: yes, we know. What about it?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I'm asking you two to help my troops evacuate the city, while I continue my search for my son.

Ryu Hayabusa: Now may not be the right time. You must stay and help those in need.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: My family comes first, above all else. I made a promise to someone that I would fine him. And I will keep that promise.

 _ **Helena looked worried that Stryker may not ever be able to find him. However, she always respected her husband's determination.**_

Helena Douglas: He is right, Ryu. We have agreed: family comes first. Please assist his troops. Do this for me and my family.

Ryu Hayabusa: Very well.

Shadow: I'll find Kokoro and bring her here.

Helena Douglas: yes. Look for my daughter and my son. Inform them that I must see them.

Shadow: I will.

 _ **And with that, Hayabusa and Shadow had taken off.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Helena…

Helena Douglas: …Please, be safe. I cannot lose you either.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: You won't. I swear it.

 _ **Stryker held his wife close to him and made his way out the door. Helena just stayed behind, worried for his sake. On the streets, you can see the cops escorting everyone outside of the city. People were holding onto their loved ones, trying to get to their destination. With Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate at his side, Hayabusa was able to escort a large number of people out. As for Shadow, he found Kokoro, Miyako, Damion and Marie Rose (who was with Eliot and Honoka) and brought them to the Freedom Survivor.**_

Shadow: Helena, I've granted your request.

Marie Rose: Mother?

Helena Douglas: Thank goodness.

 _ **Helena rushed to Marie and hugged her, holding her adoptive daughter close. She then turned her attention to Kokoro and Damion, hugging them as well.**_

Helena Douglas: Are you all okay?

Damion Douglas: Mom, we're fine. What is going on?

Helena Douglas: I must get you all to a safe place.

Kokoro: Why? What's the matter?

Helena Douglas: Our lives are in danger. We must get you out of here.

Damion Douglas: Danger? By who? Donovan?

Shadow: No, he is dealt with. This threat is worse.

 _ **Just then, someone else came in to see Helena and the others. It was Helena's partner named Zack.**_

Zack: There you are!

Shadow: Zack? What is it?

Zack: I think I know a way to save us.

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Zack: I'm taking about salvation, my friend! I think I might have a way on getting us out of this mess! Just hear me out, I think you'll like it.

Shadow: Well, we're listening. Out with it.

Zack: Alright, you remember my old island called Zack Island? Well, around that time, I and Lisa were working on a machine and I think that machine is the key to us getting out of this mess.

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Zack: This machine has the works to create a door to another dimension.

Helena Douglas: Another dimension?

Damion Douglas: Sounds pretty cool.

Marie Rose: Sounds impossible.

Kokoro: Can it even work?

Zack: Trust me, it'll work. I even brought it with me.

Shadow: …

Helena Douglas: Do it.

Shadow: What?

Zack: Oh yeah, you will not regret it!

 _ **Zack rushed out of the room and left to bring the machine inside.**_

Shadow: Helena, are you sure about this?

Helena Douglas: Anything to save my family. I cannot lose them.

Shadow: Alright then. We'll try it.

 _ **It didn't take long for Zack to come in and bring the machine inside…**_

Zack: Ta-da! What do you think?

Damion Douglas: This is it?

Zack: That's right. Well…?

Shadow: How does it work?

Zack: I'll show you.

 _ **Zack began turning the machine on and it started to buzz, wiz and make all sorts of noises. Out of nowhere, the beam shot out an energy of light and formed in the shape of a vortex. Outside of the Freedom Survivor, Stryker was still on the search for his son. Just then, he noticed a strange light, coming from the harbor. He stopped his car and looked out the car window, witnessing a strange light, shining brightly. He was worried that Helena was in trouble, so he turned his car around and headed straight for the Freedom Survivor. Even Hayabusa, Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate noticed.**_

Ryu Hayabusa: What is that?

Hayate: It's coming from the harbor.

Ayane: What do you think, master Ryu?

Hayabusa: We've rescued as many people as we can. Now we return to the habor.

 _ **With that, the four ninjas made their way quickly to the harbor. The glow began to grow and grow, amazing everyone inside the Freedom Survivor.**_

Damion Douglas: How cool is that!

Kokoro: Amazing…

Helena Douglas: This will help us escape this world?

Zack: That's right. Trust me, it's gonna work. All we gotta do is step through and we're home free. Trust me.

 _ **With no other choice, Helena began walking through, along with Damion, Marie Rose, Honoka, Eliot, Kokoro and her mother Miyako. Back with Stryker, he began driving as fast as he could, until he made it to the harbor. He got out of his car and rushed inside the ship. There, he saw the strange device with Zack and Shadow.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: What the hell is going on?

Shadow: It appears this is our salvation.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Salvation?

Zack: This baby is going to get us out of the mess we're in.

Shadow: Helena and your family already walked through.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: **WHAT?!**

 _ **Wasting no time, Stryker dashed through to find his wife and kids. Out of nowhere, the machine began to act up, lighting was flashing everywhere and the machine was wobbling back and forth.**_

Shadow: Zack, what the hell is going on?!

Zack: I…I don't know, just hold on, I can fix it.

 _ **Before they knew it, the machine blew up, creating a bright, blinding light. The light was so bright that it was blinding everything from the Freedom Survivor to most of the city. Hayabusa, Ayane, Kasumi and Hayate were almost at the harbor and were blinded by the light. Before they knew it, there was nothing. Nothing but white…**_


	2. Chapter: 2 (Devilish Paradise)

_Tamiki Wakiki_

 **Tamiki Wakiki is a story gap that goes on between the first and second season of "** _ **Uncharted: Tomb of the inFAMOUS Rush**_ _ **"**_ **.**

 **The remaining survivors of the Dead Or Alive universe are in a state of danger, when a terrible force, known as the Beast is traveling across the world, killing everything, in its path. Not even the mighty force of the Hayabusa and Shadow ninja clan could stop it. As a final act of survival, Zack explains that he and Lisa Hamilton were creating a device that would allow them to travel to other dimensions. In order to save themselves, Zack decides to use this machine to send them into another dimension. Luckily enough, the machine works and the remaining survivors are saved. Now, they find themselves in another world. Now taking refuge on a planet called " _Tamiki Wakaki_** **"** **, the survivors can now live in peace. Little do they know that a familiar threat has followed them. But exactly who is this threat and will they be able to stand against it and continue to keep the peace?**

 **Episode 2: Welcome Home**

 _ **In the distance, there was a faint sound and it was calling out to Stryker. As he began to open his eyes and in his view was his wife, Helena Douglas.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Helena! You're alright!

Helena Douglas: Yes. I am relieved to see you are, as well.

Zack: Man, I wasn't expecting that to happen.

Damion Douglas: Where are we?

Zack: Not sure. I set this thing to send us to another dimension…but I didn't set it to where exactly. It'll just send us anywhere.

 _ **Stryker looked all over his surroundings and it was no longer the Freedom Survivor. They were in a completely different world. Zack's machine really worked.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Zack, can your machine send us back home?

Zack: Uhhh…I don't know about that….

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I was afraid of that…

 _ **Helena helped Stryker back on his feet, as he began to think what else to do.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Since we're here, we might as well find someplace to settle at. Or at least we find another way home.

 _ **With Stryker, as the leader, he led his wife and the others into the farther side of the new world. Looking around, they managed to find a castle of some sorts and took refuge there. Inside, it was kinda quiet, almost like a ghost town.**_

Zack: Anyone in here?

Damion Douglas: Doesn't seem like anyone lives here.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Then this place is ours.

Helena Douglas: What will we do until then?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Make this place more like home.

 _ **Working together, everyone pulled their weight and made the castle more livable and easy to be in. It took all day, as the sky grew purple and most of the people inside were asleep, except for Stryker and his wife.**_

Helena Douglas: You really think we can make this place home?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: We have to start somewhere, right? And it's not like we can return home. So we have to make do with this place.

Helena Douglas: Do you think the others make it here as well?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I hope so. I'll start checking around, first thing, in the morning. For now. Get some sleep, you'll need it.

 _ **Helena obeyed her husband and went straight to the bed. Stryker continued staring out the window and looking to see at this new world. Wondering if any of the others made it to this strange new place…or even if his son somehow arrived. Out in the distance, you could see the quiet castle, from a rocky area. Just then, a pair of feet walked up to the screen, looking out at the castle. The next morning, Stryker woke up and he could see a dim light, shining through hole in the walls. He rose from his bed and wiped the remaining dust from his eyes. He looked to his left side and saw that Helena was still asleep. Choosing not to wake her up, Stryker got up and walked around the castle. He looked and saw most of his companions still asleep. Stryker took this opportunity to continue his search for his son. So he left the castle. Around that same time, Helena had awakened. She awoke to find that Stryker was gone. She got out of bed and looked around the room. She eventually came to the window and was able spot him. She was curious as to what he was up too and went straight downstairs. Arriving outside, she meets up with her husband.**_

Helena Douglas: Stryker, dear. What are you doing?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I have to find our son.

Helena Douglas: Stryker, dear…for all we know, he might have not…

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I know what you're going to say and I don't wanna hear it.

Helena Douglas: How do you know that he is truly here?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I haven't given up on our son. And I won't. Not until I find him and bring him back…making our family whole again.

 _ **Helena was shocked by her husband's words and simply smiled.**_

Helena Douglas: Very well then. I will come with you.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: No, Helena. I can't risk that.

Helena Douglas: Have you forgotten who the mother of your child is?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Helena, this isn't like back home. This is completely different. We're in a world we do not know. It could be extremely dangerous.

Helena Douglas: That matters not. He is my son as well.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I will not risk your life. Helena, please. Stay here. If anything happens, at least you'll have someone here who will watch over you.

 _ **Helena was hesitant but she understood her husband's concern.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I'll find our son. And I'll bring him home. I swear it.

 _ **With that, Stryker took off. Helena had a concern look on her face, holding her hands to her chest.**_

Helena Douglas: Mai les cloches de l'anneau de bonne chance

 _ **Back at the castle, everyone was awake, as Helena walked through the gates. Just then, her son Damion Douglas and adoptive daughter Marie Rose came, running towards her.**_

Marie Rose: Mother!

Helena Douglas: Marie.

Damion Douglas: What's the matter?

Helena Douglas: I am concerned for your father. He has gone to search for your brother. And I am afraid of the outcome will be…

Damion Douglas: C'mon, mom. Dad is a well-trained fighter. He'll be fine.

Helena Douglas: I suppose…

Marie Rose: He'll be fine, mother. Don't worry.

Helena Douglas: …

 _ **Back with Stryker, he went into the farthest area, away from the castle, looking for his son. He searched every inch of his surroundings but he just couldn't seem to find his boy anywhere.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: No sign that he was here. Might as well start looking somewhere else.

 _ **High in the sky, the sun was shining and was giving off a warm feelings on Stryker. On the ground, his shadow was effected and it grew more and more. And then…something strange happen. Stryker's shadow began to grow. And became an entity. Stryker turned around and noticed the entity standing behind him. At first, it had his shape but quickly changed, when it started to take the form of something else. Out of nowhere, red eyes appeared, same with bright, white deadly teeth. Stryker's shadow quickly turned into some kind of a monster.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: What in the…what the hell **IS THIS**?

 _ **The shadow creature growled and roared at Stryker. Although he was scared, Stryker showed no physical signs of fear. The creature roared again, as it echoed through the air. The echo reached back at, all the way to the castle, getting everyone's attention. Helena rushed to the window, hoping to see what the noise was. Sadly, she saw nothing. All she knew was that it came at the very edge…where her husband set out too. She grew even more worried than before. Back with Stryker, the creature began to strike with its sharp claws. Stryker was quick with his feet and he was able to evade the attacks. However, that didn't mean that the creature was slow.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Damn…what the hell is this thing?

 _ **Switching to an offensive approach, Stryker dashed towards the creature, giving it a punch to the face. It faded the creature…but didn't have much of an effect. The creature bit Stryker's arm, twisting him, in a circle and sending him flying, hitting his back against a rock. Stryker's arm was badly injured and bleeding.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Damn…that didn't go well…

 _ **The creature roared, once again, as Stryker got back on his feet. He dashed towards the creature, once again, this time, landing powerful blows, instead of punch. But even that was useless. Stryker injured himself more, as his kicks backfired and he was knocked to the floor and sent flying back, by the creature's deadly strikes. His shirt was completely ripped up and he had more scratches on his body. What's worse was that he was having a hard time getting back up on his feet.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Dammit…my body…it…it won't get up.

 _ **The creature made its way towards Stryker, as he still struggled to get up. With its sharp teeth, it made a bit into Stryker's shirt and began slamming him to the floor, pounding its arms onto him. Stryker felt like his body was breaking. With one final slam, against the rocks, that was enough for Stryker's body to give in. He was literally at the point that he was unable to move a single muscle. The creature made its way, closer to him, raising its arm, ready to land the final blow. Stryker simply watched, as his life was about to end. He failed…finding his son and making his family whole. But out of nowhere, the creatures attack was put to a halt. Out of nowhere, the creature collapsed to the floor, evaporating into black mist. Stryker was saved but him nearly dying. His vision was hazy but he managed to see someone walk towards him and pick him up. And with that, Stryker blacked out. Later on, Stryker's eyes began to awaken. He was alive but in a strange location. He got up, from his back and found his body in bandages. He looked around and his surroundings were different. The location appeared to be a lost fortress somewhere underground. The stage was mostly wet, making the majority of the surface a slippery surface. The small area without water has four small torches. In the water, however, there are stone posts that act as walls, and two stairs with water flowing from them also act as a wall.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Where…am I?

 _Awake, are we?_

 _ **To his left, Stryker came across something rather…extreme. A woman with the most "interesting" choice of clothing. She was a young dark skinned woman with a voluptuous and athletic build. She had short left sided brunette hair, brown eyes, and full lips. As for her outfit, she had on a black rabbit-theme strapless bikini made from faux fur, with a tail on the shorts, ear accessories, and beach footwear.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Who…are you? Where am I?

?: You are safe. Welcome to sanctuary.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Sanctuary? Wait, that monster! What happened too…

?: Breathe. The monster is no longer a concern. It was struck down. I must say, it has been a while since we have seen the Demoics around.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: _Demonics_?

?: Those creatures that attacked you. It is what we call them. Creatures that exist within the shadows. As long as there is darkness, they will appear. But within the sunlight, they are weak. You were lucky a friend of yours came to your rescue.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Friend?

 _ **From behind the rabbit woman, there was a man, leaning against the wall. He was wearing a black shozoku with a white undershirt, arm guards and a silver-and-gold band across the forehead. He looked to be some kind of ninja. It was Stryker's old friend; Ryu Kenshin…or Shadow, as most know him by.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Shadow!

Shadow: Good to see you, old friend.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: So you made it here too?

Shadow: Yes. There was a bright light, coming from the Freedom Survivor. Momiji, Rachel and I…

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Momiji? Rachel? Wait, they're here too?

Shadow: Yes. We came across this " _sanctuary_ ", when we arrived here. This woman and her people, gave us a refuge, until we could find a way home.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Great! Then, there's a chance! Kokoro will be glad to hear you're here, as well.

Shadow: Kokoro? She's with you?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Yes. There's a castle. We came across it and turned it into our home. Come back with us, she's there. Along with the others.

 _ **That night, Helena awaited at the window, watching on the horizon, hoping to see her husband again. Eventually, Damion came to her side, watching the horizon with her.**_

Damion Douglas: Mom, don't worry. He'll be fine.

Helena Douglas: …

Damion Douglas: Our father is strong. You'll see.

 _ **Just then, Helena and Damion had a surprise, as they saw many, walking through the sandy outlands and heading for the castle. Upon them was led by Stryker himself. Helena was delighted to see her husband return and made her way down the stairs and out of the castle gates. She dashed to her husband holding him tightly, as he spun around, holding her husband. The look on Helena and Stryker's face was enough to show how delighted they were to see each other. Her attention was then pointed at Shadow, Momiji and Rachel, who were with strange people wearing rabbit-themed outfits.**_

Helena Douglas: What is this? Stryker, dear…who are they?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: You won't believe what I have been through.

 _ **Later on, that night, Stryker was on top of a balcony, where his wife; Helena Douglas, his son Damion Douglas and his adoptive daughter Marie Rose, stood by his side. Everyone else was at the bottom, in front of the castle gates, looking up at the balcony.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I have never done anything like this…so bear with me. I do not know much about this place…but I know that without Zack's machine, we cannot return to our original world. So…as of now, we are stuck on this planet…or in this dimension. And we'll have to make it as close to home as we can. Also, a word of caution, there are creatures, deep outside of the castle, within the shadowed ruins. Creatures, known as Demonics are dangerous and vicious. For whatever reason it may be, you cannot leave and adventure out there, without proper equipment. And on top of that. Seeing as how I found this castle, it is only fair that I become its king and rule over it. And I will take Helena Douglas, my wife…as my queen. And for you…the residents of Sanctuary, you are more than welcomed to stay here. Join us and make this world brighter than what it is. Together, it can be done! As a closing, I proclaim this new world ours….as Tamiki Wakaki!


	3. Chapter: 3 (The Trail To Paradise)

_Tamiki Wakiki_

 **Tamiki Wakiki is a story gap that goes on between the first and second season of "** _ **Uncharted: Tomb of the inFAMOUS Rush"**_ **and "** _ **Fighter Force"**_ **.**

 **The remaining survivors of the Dead Or Alive universe are in a state of danger, when a terrible force, known as the Beast is traveling across the world, killing everything, in its path. Not even the mighty force of the Hayabusa and Shadow ninja clan could stop it. As a final act of survival, Zack explains that he and Lisa Hamilton were creating a device that would allow them to travel to other dimensions. In order to save themselves, Zack decides to use this machine to send them into another dimension. Luckily enough, the machine works and the remaining survivors are saved. Now, they find themselves in another world. Now taking refuge on a planet called "** _ **Midori Kagayakimasu Hoshi**_ **" (also known as the** _ **Green Glowing Star**_ **), the survivors can now live in peace. Little do they know that a familiar threat has followed them. But exactly who is this threat and will they be able to stand against it and continue to keep the peace?**

 **Episode 3: The Trail To Paradise**

 _ **Somewhere, outside of the castle grounds of Tamiki Wakaki, two pairs of legs were walking through the sandy ruins of the mysterious planet. It seemed as though he or she were walking for many days, as the legs fell to their knees. It is later revealed that the legs belonged to a young boy. He seemed tired and out of energy to continue walking. However, to his surprise, someone came walking up to him. The boy looked up and saw a stranger who came up to him. Having no energy to defend himself, the stranger grabbed the young boy and his vision went black. Back in the castle, the blue eyes of Stryker Fairchild Flynn awakened from his sleep. He risen from the bed, scratching the back of his head. Getting out of bed, Stryker grabbed his sleeveless red jacket and began walking downstairs. When he reached the lower room, he saw that the mysterious rabbit woman from Sanctuary, decorating the inside of the castle. After coming across them, when he was almost killed by the mysterious creatures known as Demonics, he allowed them refuge within the castle, after becoming king. His eyes caught the attention of his oldest son Damion Douglas, assisting his sister Marie Rose and a few of the rabbit beings.**_

Damion Douglas: Alright, a little higher…there we go.

Marie Rose: Are you sure it'll hold?

Damion Douglas: Positive.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Damion, Marie.

Damion Douglas: Dad!

Marie Rose: Father.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: What are you two up too?

Damion Douglas: We're helping cleaning this place up.

Marie Rose: And making it more suitable to live in.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Where are the others?

Marie Rose: In the lowest room. They said they were working on something… _unique_. Not exactly sure what.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Alright then. Well, I'm off.

Damion Douglas: Wait, where are you going?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: To find your brother.

Marie Rose: Wait, you mean he's here?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I'm not sure. I will need to look around and see.

Damion Douglas: But what about the Demonics?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

 _Your children are right, sir._

 _ **From the distance, the rabbit being who looked similar to Lisa Hamilton came walking up to him.**_

 _Even in your physical state, you may be strong but the Demonics are even stronger. You will not last long, without proper equipment._

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I take it you are coming with me?

 _No, I will._

 _ **From the lower room, Ryu Kenshin came walking towards Stryker.**_

Shadow: Do not forget, without me, you would be dead.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: heh, you're not wrong there. Alright, I'll let you tag along.

Shadow: Then let us move on.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Damion, tell your mother that I will be back.

Damion Douglas: Right.

 _ **Stryker Fairchild Flynn and Ryu Kenshin nodded at each other and made their way into the deserted ruins. In another location, a pair of blue eyes slowly opened up. He looked around and found himself outside of the deserted ruins and into a strange location. He risen from his back and looked around the surroundings.**_

 _Ah, you're awake._

 _ **The young boy's attention turned behind him and saw someone…unusual. It was a female with a slender, athletic, and petite average height with a physically fit build. She had blue, yet almond-shaped Asian eyes and shoulder-length brunette hair, which is styled with long straight-bangs and a front fringe, normally pushed back with a pink headband. She was dressed like the rabbit beings, wearing a black rabbit-theme strapless bikini made from faux fur, with a tail on the shorts, ear accessories, and beach footwear.**_

 _Who…?_

 _You were found within the ruins. You are lucky that we came across you._

 _Where…am I?_

 _In Sanctuary. You are safe here._

 _Sanctuary…?_

 _Yes. We all live here, away from the enemies that would try and harm us._

…

 _Tell me, what is your name?_

 _My…my name…my name is…Stryker. Stryker Junior._

 _Stryker Junior. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Sanctuary. As long as you are here, you will be protected by me and my people._

 _ **Stryker Junior smiled at the rabbit being, as she placed a cold rag on his forehead. Somewhere, within the deserted ruins, a Demonic had fallen to his knees, landing on the floor. From behind, Ryu Kenshin was in a stance, as if he had slain the Demonic. Stryker finally caught up, searching the area.**_

Shadow: Any sign of your son?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: No, I don't think he is anywhere around here.

Shadow: Let us continue our search further on.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Right.

 _ **Just as they were going to move on, they saw someone, in a low cut hooded white top, white harem pants and gold sandals.**_

Shadow: You there!

 _ **Ryu managed to gain the strangers attention, as he and Stryker walked up to her. She removed her hood, revealing her face. She had a young Spanish look with slightly freckled skin and light brown eyes. Her hair was cut into a spiky crop which reaches her shoulders. The color was a subtle mix of dark red and black. To top it off, she had rabbit ears on her head.**_

Shadow: What are you doing here?

 _I am seeking out ingredients for a potion of recovery._

Shadow: Recovery? Is one of your people ill?

 _ **Before the stranger could respond, she saw Stryker's face and turns her attention towards him, walking up to him, with her hand on his cheek.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Something wrong?

 _No…you look like a young man that I found in these ruins._

 _ **Stryker and Shadow were in shock. There was only one child who looked like Stryker…**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Tell me, did he look like this?

 _ **Stryker handed the stranger a picture of him, Helena, Damion, Marie Rose and another young boy.**_

 _Yes. This is him._

 _ **Stryker was in shock and delighted to hear that his was in Tamiki Wakaki.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Please, take me! Take me to him!

 _Please inform me why? And what does he mean to you?_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Because…he's my son.

 _ **That was enough for her and she nodded, leading Stryker and Shadow back to Sanctuary. Meanwhile, AT Sanctuary, Stryker Junior was enjoying himself with the rabbit beings, having a good time. He was smiling, laughing and dancing with the people. Making his way out of the crowd, he was suddenly grabbed by the female rabbit being who treated him and led into a room.**_

 _Tell me, how do you enjoy being here?_

Stryker Junior: I like it. Everyone seems so peaceful.

 _You could stay here…become one of us._

Stryker Junior: One of you…a rabbit being? Is that even possible?

 _Yes. I will show you._

 _ **The female led Stryker Junior to the back room, where she began creating a potion, adding the rabbit gene into it. Stryker Junior looked in disgust and confusion. It didn't take long for the potion to be complete.**_

 _Take this._

Stryker Junior: Now what do I do?

 _You drink it…and you become one of us._

 _ **Stryker Junior wasn't sure of it…but he decided to do as she said. He slowly brought the cup to his lips. But before he could take a sip, he was stopped…**_

Shadow: Stryker, **STOP!**

 _ **Stryker Junior quickly was at a halt, seeing Ryu Kenshin walk through the back room…along with Stryker Fairchild Flynn. Seeing his son in front of him and alive, caused the man to be in complete shock. He slowly walked over to his son, kneeling down on one knee and looking him, dead in the eyes.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Stryker. Stryker J…

Stryker Junior: Father?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Is it really you?

Stryker Junior: I…I guess so.

 _ **Stryker Fairchild Flynn could not contain himself, as he held onto his son, hugging him tightly, making sure he couldn't escape.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: My boy…my boy is here…he's really here.

 _ **Stryker Junior wasn't sure what was going on but he hugged his father back. The female rabbit being and Shadow watched, as they witnessed a father and son reunited. Back at the kingdom of Tamiki Wakiki, Helena watched the rabbit beings decorating the lower room. She watched, as her children; Damion and Marie Rose were still assisting with the decoration. Just then, Kokoro came dashing through the doors.**_

Kokoro: Helena. Helena!

Helena Douglas: Kokoro. What is it? What's wrong?

Kokoro: There's something for you. Outside.

 _ **Everyone was confused…what was outside for Helena. Quickly, Helena rushed downstairs and busted through the front doors of the castle. To her surprise, Stryker and Shadow were at the front, along with Stryker Junior. Helena had the same look on her face as her husband did. She looked at Stryker Junior, eyes watering, and rushing towards him, holding him tightly. Stryker Junior did the same, holding his mother close, as he began to cry as well. Stryker smiled seeing his wife happy, once again. When the hugging between the two was over, Helena continuously kissed her son's forehead, over and over again. With a relieved look on his face, Stryker was finally happy that he kept his promise and now…his family was whole again.**_


	4. Chapter: 4 (The Prince Has Returned)

_Tamiki Wakiki_

 **Tamiki Wakiki is a story gap that goes on between the first and second season of "** _ **Uncharted: Tomb of the inFAMOUS Rush"**_ **and "** _ **Fighter Force"**_ **.**

 **The remaining survivors of the Dead Or Alive universe are in a state of danger, when a terrible force, known as the Beast is traveling across the world, killing everything, in its path. Not even the mighty force of the Hayabusa and Shadow ninja clan could stop it. As a final act of survival, Zack explains that he and Lisa Hamilton were creating a device that would allow them to travel to other dimensions. In order to save themselves, Zack decides to use this machine to send them into another dimension. Luckily enough, the machine works and the remaining survivors are saved. Now, they find themselves in another world. Now taking refuge on a planet called "** _ **Tamiki Wakaki**_ **", the survivors can now live in peace. Little do they know that a familiar threat has followed them. But exactly who is this threat and will they be able to stand against it and continue to keep the peace?**

 **Episode 4: The Prince Has Returned**

 _ **That night, after Stryker and Shadow returned to the castle, finally locating the long-lost Stryker Junior. Stryker was in the hall, against the wall, in his castle, listening to Helena talk to Stryker J.**_

Stryker J: So this is our home?

Helena Douglas: Yes. Your father and I have taken this place for our own.

Stryker J: When can we return home?

Helena Douglas: We can't return home. We weren't safe.

Stryker J: We weren't?

Helena Douglas: No, my dear. Someone was coming to hurt us all. We had to leave.

Stryker J: Father saved us?

Helena Douglas: Yes. He brought us to this world.

Stryker J: So…where is my room?

Helena Douglas: You will be sleeping with your brother and sister.

Stryker J: We are sharing a room?

Helena Douglas: Yes. You are.

 _ **Out of nowhere, Helena grabbed her son and held him tightly. Although she had her son back, she was still glad that he returned, making their family whole, once again.**_

Helena Douglas: My son…my darling boy.

Stryker J: …

 _ **Stryker simply smiled, hearing his wife relieved and happy that Stryker J returned, put him at ease. Just then, he was visited by someone.**_

 _Is everything alright?_

 _ **Stryker looked to his left side and saw Hayate.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Yeah, I'm fine. Just finally able to rest.

Hayate: Yes. It is because you found your son.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: That's right. Seeing her, with a smile makes everything worth it.

Hayate: …

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Where's Lord Shiden and Lady Ayame?

Hayate: They are asleep.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: And are they getting use to this place?

Hayate: It is taking time…but they will eventually.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and see me.

Hayate: I will remember that.

 _ **Hayate bowed, in respect (since Stryker and Helena were the rulers of this dimension) and began walking away. He walked through the halls to see that Hitomi was speaking with his sister Kasumi and the rabbit-themed citizens. As he pressed on, he was suddenly stopped by a voice.**_

 _Hey, you!_

 _ **Hayate turned around and saw a woman standing, in front of him. It was a woman with peach-colored skin and sapphire-blue eyes. Her hair was short and blonde and was wearing a black jacket with a yellow hoodie underneath, blue denim shorts, a black hat with a white star, a silver pendant, black fingerless grappling gloves, a white belt and white knee-high boots.**_

Hayate: May I help you?

 _Yeah, you're one of those ninjas, right?_

Hayate: That's right. What do you want from me?

 _To fight. What else?_

Hayate: To fight? Sorry but I'm not interested.

 _You ain't got a choice. I heard a lot about you guys._

Hayate: And you wish to test my skills?

 _That's about right._

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Sounds like a good opportunity.

 _ **From behind the woman, Stryker came walking towards the two.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Good seeing you, Tina.

Tina Armstrong: Same to you.

Hayate: What do you mean by _good opportunity_?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Meaning that it's a good opportunity…for my son.

Tina Armstrong: For your son?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: That's right. Since he's returned, I'll need him to become a fighter.

Hayate: For what reason?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Well, considering I am a king, Helena is my wife and my queen. That would make my son Stryker the prince, same with Damion. As for Marie, she is the princess.

Hayate: But what does that have to do with him being a fighter?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Well, I won't be a king forever. When that happens, I'll need someone to take the throne. And Damion already knows how to fight…but Stryker doesn't.

Hayate: So you want us to train him?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: If that isn't too much trouble.

Tina Armstrong: Of course it isn't. I'm sure he doesn't mind.

Hayate: If that is what you request, then I will grant it.

 _ **Fulfilling Stryker's request, Hayate, once again bowed to his king. Stryker walked over to Hayate and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hayate looked up to him, seeing a smile on Stryker's face. He, Tina and Stryker looked back and saw Helena and her children looking at them. That night, when everyone was asleep, Helena was talking to Stryker, in the master room.**_

Helena Douglas: Stryker, are you sure about this?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Don't you trust me?

Helena Douglas: Of course I do…it is just that…

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Stryker needs to be a fighter, if he will one day become the ruler.

Helena Douglas: But he has returned home, after we arrived, in this world. Is it really best for him?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I'm doing this for him, my love.

Helena Douglas: I know…but is he ready for combat?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: He has to be, if he's going to take the throne, someday.

Helena Douglas: But can he handle the style of Mugen Tenshin?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Who knows? Maybe you could teach him Piguaquan, if it doesn't work out.

Helena Douglas: I suppose.

 _ **Stryker could see that Helena was troubled by this. Their youngest son had just returned home, since being missing and he has to be taught how to fight. Stryker walked over to Helena and held her close to him.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: You don't have to worry. It'll be fine. I promise.

Helena Douglas: …

 _ **In another area of the castle, Hayate was speaking with his father about teaching Stryker's son the art of Mugen Tenshin.**_

Lord Shiden: Stryker wishes us to train his son?

Hayate: Yes.

Lady Ayame: Whatever for?

Hayate: It is the child that they found.

Lady Ayame: The young Stryker?

Hayate: Yes. Stryker junior is what they call him.

Lord Shiden: He knows no techniques?

Hayate: No. He doesn't.

Lord Shiden: …

 _ **Hayate's father sat up, from the floor and walked over to the window.**_

Lady Ayame: What are you thinking?

 _ **Lord Shiden was quiet, thinking about what to do. After a long while, he finally made up his mind. He turned around, facing his son and finally spoke…**_

Lord Shiden: Bring his son to me, in the morning.

Hayate: Are you saying…

Lord Shiden: Yes. I will teach him the art of Mugen Tenshin.

 _ **The next day, Hayate came to the main hall, to grab Stryker J. As they left, the boy looked back at his parents, saying goodbye. Entering the lower level of the castle, Hayate brought the boy to the room of his parents. There, lord Shiden and Lady Ayame were sitting on the floor.**_

Lord Shiden: Stryker Junior.

Stryker J: …

Lord Shiden: Welcome.

Stryker J: Who are you?

Lord Shiden: I am Shiden, leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. This is my wife, Ayame.

Lady Ayame: Hello, Stryker.

Stryker J: What do you want from me?

Hayate: Stryker! You must show respect!

Lord Shiden: That's enough, Hayate. He is still a child. It is understandable.

Lady Ayame: There is no need to fear us, Stryker. We are here to help you.

Stryker J: Help me what?

Lord Shiden: To become strong. And we will do so by teaching you.

Stryker J: Teaching me…what…?

Lord Shiden: Mugen Tenshin.

Stryker J: _Mugen_ … _Tenshin_?

Hayate: It is a combat style, used by us ninjas.

Lady Ayame: In time, you will learn how to master it, as well.

Stryker J: …

Lord Shiden: That is all, Hayate. Thank you.

 _ **Hayate bowed at his parents and walked out of the room. Stryker was left in the room with Lord Shiden and Lady Ayame, unaware of what to do.**_

Lord Shiden: Now, let us begin.

Stryker J: …

 _ **On the other side of the room, Hayate waited, until the training was done. However, he was visited by a familiar voice.**_

 _So…this is where you've been hiding._

Hayate: …Tina.

Tina Armstrong: You sound like you ain't happy to see me.

Hayate: If you are here for the combat training, then I still refuse.

Tina Armstrong: What could you possibly be doing that's so important?

Hayate: My father is teaching Stryker our art style.

Tina Armstrong: You mean the boy?

Hayate: Yes. I will simply wait here, until the training is done.

Tina Armstrong: You have plenty of time, since the kid is a beginner.

 _ **Without warning, Tina grabbed Hayate's hand and began dashing from the room.**_

Hayate: Whoa, wait! Tina, stop!

Tina Armstrong: As I said, you have plenty of time. And I want _**MY**_ training session!

Hayate: I take it you won't drop this anytime soon?

Tina Armstrong: That's right. So you might as well gimme what I want.

 _ **Hayate simply dropped his head and shaking it, while smiling. He then looked up to Tina and…**_

Hayate: Very well. I see you won't leave it alone…so come at me then.

Tina Armstrong: Now that's more like it!

Hayate: But just to inform you, I will not hold back.

Tina Armstrong: I hope you won't.

 _ **Back to Shiden and Ayame's room, Stryker J was struggling with the fighting technique that they were teaching him.**_

Lord Shiden: Come on, boy. Defend yourself.

Stryker J: …

Lord Shiden: If you keep this up, your enemies will eliminate you.

 _ **But no matter what, Stryker J just couldn't keep up. Before he knew it, Lord Shiden sent his leg flying towards Stryker J's chest and the boy was sent back flying and hitting the floor.**_

Lady Ayame: …

Lord Shiden: Is this the true extent of your power?

Stryker J: ...I…I can't…

Lord Shiden: What was that?

Stryker J: I can't…do this. I'm just not strong enough.

Lord Shiden: It is not about strength. You have to make that strength your own. It will not just come to you.

Stryker J: …

Lord Shiden: If you keep thinking like this, you will never grow stronger.

Stryker J: …

Lord Shiden: If Stryker truly is your father, then you should have the same type of power within you.

Stryker J: …

 _ **Slowly, the boy began to get off of his back and back on his feet. He placed his fists up, protecting his face and prepared to fight.**_

Lord Shiden: That is more like it. Show me your power.

 _ **Stryker J had a determined look on his face and charged towards the elder master. As for the fight between Hayate and Tina, Hayate seemed to have a smirk on his face, impressed by the match.**_

Hayate: I must say, I am impressed. No one has given me an impressive, besides Hitomi.

Tina Armstrong: If you think that's good, just you wait.

 _ **Tina charged in at Hayate. He placed his guard up, ready to grab her…however, he failed. Tina slid on her legs, tripping the Mugen Tenshin leader and having him fall to his face. Getting back on her feet, Tina grabbed Hayate's legs and began swinging him around, in a circle. Timing her attack right, she released Hayate from her grip and had him flying against the wall.**_

Tina Armstrong: What do you think of that?

Hayate: Heh…not bad. I wasn't expecting that. You and Hitomi would make a great tag team.

Tina Armstrong: Nice fight, hun. That was fun. Later.

 _ **And with that, Tina began walking away. As she did so, Hayate was shocked, getting to his feet.**_

Hayate: You mean that's it?

Tina Armstrong: I wanted to test your skills, remember? To see how strong you were. And now I know. But be sure that we'll be doing this again, next time. Until then, catch ya later.

 _ **Tina winked at Hayate, continuing to walk away. Hayate simply smirked and returned to his parent's room. As he arrived, he could he chatter from inside. He gently knocked on the door…**_

Lord Shiden: Come in.

 _ **Hayate opened the door and saw Lord Shiden and Lady Ayame still sitting in the same position. As for Stryker J, he was in the same position, sitting in from of them.**_

Lord Shiden: Ah, Hayate. Just on time.

Hayate: Yes father? How did he do?

Lord Shiden: At first, he had a bit of a problem using his strength.

Hayate: But he has controlled it?

Lord Shiden: He still needs more work.

Lady Ayame: But he has shown potential.

Hayate: So he can master Mugen Tenshin?

Lord Shiden: Only time will tell. But you are done for today, boy. You have impressed me.

Stryker J: Thank you, Mr. Shiden.

Lord Shiden: We hope to see you again, for more training.

Stryker J: Y-Yes sir.

 _ **The boy stood back to his feet, bowed at Shiden and Ayame, as they did the same. Hayate led Stryker J back outside and the two left to return to Stryker and Helena. Within the main room, Stryker and Helena were at the throne room, where the rabbit-themed citizens were helping decorate the area that they were going to declare the throne room.**_

Helena Douglas: You believe this can work?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: I know it can. Give it time, my love.

Hayate: Lord Stryker, Lady Helena.

 _ **The married couple turned around to see Hayate walking into the room, with Stryker J at his side.**_

Helena Douglas: Stryker!

 _ **Helena walked over to Hayate and hugged her son deeply.**_

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: How'd he do?

Hayate: Father seemed to be impressed by him and hopes to train him again.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Very well then. I'll bring him back tomorrow.

Hayate: As you wish, Lord Stryker.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: There's no need to call me that. I'm your friend, not your master.

Hayate: Yes…of course, Stryker.

 _ **Hayate turned and began walking away, leaving Stryker J with his parents. Later on that night, Helena chose to teach her son a second fighting style…known as "Piguaquan." Since it was his mother, Stryker J seemed more calm and on his guard. He also showed more improvement.**_

Stryker J: How did I do, mother?

Helena Douglas: You are doing very well, my son.

Stryker J: You really think so?

Helena Douglas: Of course. Soon, you will learn the style of Piguaquan and Mugen Tenshin.

Stryker J: Do you really think I can learn both techniques?

 _ **Helena walked closer to her son, placing her hands on his shoulders. With hopeful eyes, she looked at her son, smiling.**_

Helena Douglas: Stryker Junior…you may not see it but you have more power than you realize. You are just as strong as your brother and sister. Even your father.

Stryker J: Even…father?

Helena Douglas: Of course. You are the prince of Tamiki Wakaki. With power like yours, you will rule this planet, alongside Damion and Marie. The three will do this planet proud. Even me and your father.

 _ **Stryker J could see his mother's eyes and knew that she meant every word she said to him. Wanting to do his family and friends proud, he smiled back at her.**_

Stryker J: Okay, mother. I swear…I will not let you down. Nor father, Damion or Marie.

Helena Douglas: I know you won't. You never have and never will.

 _ **Outside of the master bedroom, Stryker and Ryu Kenshin were against the wall, listening to their conversation. Ryu looked at Stryker and saw a smile on his face.**_

Ryu Kenshin: I am glad we were able to find your son.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: As am I. He was always the one to make this family whole.

Ryu Kenshin: What of Damion and Marie?

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: They may not be my actual children…but I love them, just as much. I know that if anything were to happen to me and Helena, the three of them could make this planet a paradise.

Ryu Kenshin: No matter what happens, I will do right by your family. In any way I can.

Stryker Fairchild Flynn: Thank you, Shadow. I am lucky to have a friend like you.

Ryu Kenshin: Of course, Lord Stryker. Now you should get a goodnights sleep. After all, the prince has returned.

 **With a smile, Ryu Kenshin walked away, returning to his room. Stryker smiled and looked towards his wife and oldest son, as Helena continuously kissed Stryker J's forehead. The boy begged his mother to stop embarrassing him but she refused to listen.**


End file.
